


Champagne

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Week Events 2021 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Champagne, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nudity, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Valentine Week 2021, only mention nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Scott, what the hell’s going on here?” Derek asked, just back from conducting some alpha business. “The whole house reeks of champagne!”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Week Events 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Scott, what the hell’s going on here?” Derek asked, just back from conducting some alpha business. “The whole house reeks of champagne!”

“It wasn’t us, it was your mate. He decided to pass the time waiting for you to return by drinking the leftover champagne from our wedding,” Scott replied, smiling at his wife who sat next to him, the rest of the pack scattered around the room.

“But what was he doing with it? Why does the house smell like it’s been soaking in it?” Derek asked, hoping to get an answer from his second-in-command and best friend.

“That’s a question only your mate can answer, and since you’re back I think it’s time for us to leave. We could all use some fresh air. Good luck, Derek,” Scott said with a smile, exiting the house with his mate and the other members of the pack.

Derek followed his mate’s scent, now mixed with that of the champagne, to the bathroom, where he found his mate luxuriating in the champagne-filled tub, empty bottles lying all around, his body slick and glistening with the sparkling wine.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek asked as he raised one eyebrow and looked at his naked mate.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Stiles replied.

“Well, apart from making my whole house smell like a winery, I’d say you were trying to get me alone so you can seduce me.”

“Is it working?”

“Well, the pack all left so we’re definitely alone,” Derek said, licking his lips, unable to take his eyes off his mate.

“Finally, I thought they’d never leave,” Stiles smiled. “And what about the second part of my plan, is it working?” he asked, moving to give his mate room to join him in the champagne bath.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Derek said, as he stripped off his clothes and joined his mate in the tub.

“It worked, didn’t it? I’ve finally got you all to myself and right where I want you,” Stiles winked at Derek.

Derek nodded and kissed his mate.

“Since you’re immune to alcohol, you’re just going to have to get drunk on me, and I don’t need to use my powers as a spark to foresee us ending up in bed together,” Stiles smirked suggestively, gazing at his mate with heart eyes.


End file.
